


hilda valentine goneril

by florences



Series: life at garreg mach monastery [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florences/pseuds/florences
Summary: hilda’s daily life at garreg mach includes complaining about her workload and stressing over claude's dumb schemes.





	hilda valentine goneril

**Author's Note:**

> » third installment of my ‘life at garreg mach monastery’ series.

🌸

Hilda hummed as she strolled leisurely down the walkway of the first floor dormitories. Today was a beautiful cloudless day and the sun felt incredibly satisfying against her skin. The last few weeks at Garreg Mach had been quite hectic, filled with tiring battles that Professor Byleth kept roping her into participating. The professor’s reasoning was something along the lines of, “You’re actually much better at fighting than you think you are,” and Hilda was almost offended at her remark. And to top that off, she was assigned to groom the horses last week but luckily managed to find a poor and unsuspecting student to take over her duties for her. _Damn_, she really hoped this week would move slower to give her a chance to take a breather and indulge in a little bit of self-care. After all, the ball was coming up and even though she hadn't picked a dancing partner yet (being quite picky), she was still determined to impress.

As Hilda made her way to the fishing pond, she spotted the edges of a familiar golden cape peeking from behind some barrels. “_Oh Claude, what are you up to now?”_ she thought to herself as she approached Claude who was observing something near the fishing pond in a manner he clearly believed was discreet.

“Hey Claude.”

“Oh hey Hilda. Be quiet. We’re about to witness something spectacular go down.”

Hilda, who would usually berate Claude for shushing her in such a manner, instead let her gaze fall upon Flayn who was seated on the edge of the small pier with her usual fishing rod. She was swinging her legs back and forth slightly and seemed to be having a peaceful time when all of a sudden, her fishing rod nearly all but pulled her into the pond. She stood up and momentously reeled in the fish that she baited. Though, upon setting her eyes on her newly claimed catch, Flayn’s expression turned from joy into pure shock. Her new catch was bright pink — a very unusual colour for any fish in Fódlan indeed.

"So you kept me here to show me that you turned the fish in the pond pink?" Hilda inquired and frankly, she didn't really want to know Claude's answer.

"This is just the beginning." Claude started, "I've been working on some new concoctions. This one is completely harmless but the look on Flayn's face was very worth it and oh- she's already on her way to cook it." both Claude and Hilda watched Flayn as she gleefully skipped towards the dining hall.

“Okay well, I have to go Claude. I can’t be worrying about you accidentally killing someone with a prank of yours one of these days!” Hilda stood up and dusted her uniform off with her hands.

“Hilda my dear, I told you it was harmless. Anyway, you say you don’t want to worry about me but you know you will no matter what I do.” Claude smirks as Hilda reaches out her hand to help pull him to his feet.

"Like I said, I don't have time. I’d much rather be worried about the ball. I still don’t have a dancing partner." Hilda groans and begins to walk off towards the marketplace.

“Hilda!” Claude shouts after her, “I’ll dance with you!”

🌸

**Author's Note:**

> » i said i wouldn't make this series ship-centric but like... who even is claude without hilda and vice versa?


End file.
